User talk:Chad from Accounting
Templates and Logo Hi Ultra, My name's Nathan, and I'm an administrator for Marvel Database, and a helper with the Entertainment team. I've been directing users who like to make up their own characters and such from our site to here, and in order to help them transition, I added a few templates to this site, including the character one. Feel free to tweak it however you'd like, and if you need help, don't hesitate to ask. Today, I uploaded a new site logo, but I didn't know if it's all that good. If you have any other suggestions, throw em out there, and I'll see what I can do to make it happen. I was trying to do a spin-off of the Marvel logo, but I don't know how great it really turned out. If there's anything else I can help with, don't hesitate to ask. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hey thanks for the help. I didn't think anyone was ever going to tell me where thos templates came from.Ultrabountyhunter 06:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Completely up to you Hey Ultra, That's all up to you. It all depends on how you want the site to look. On the Marvel Database, the only reason we separated the characters was because the main pages were getting so long it was difficult to see all the alternate versions. But I think here, starting with everything on the same page wouldn't hurt you. (It might even look better, to be honest, I personally dont' like all the 'Earth-' stuff in the page titles). But like I said, it's completely up to you and the users on this site. Do you guys have a main talk page where you can discuss things like this? We do it in forums in the Database, but I think a talk page where everyone could vote might be nice as well. Good luck! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 11:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling Errors Hey there, I read your Userpage and fixed up some spelling, punctuation, etc. errors for you. See ya! Oh, thanks.Ultrabountyhunter 07:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) No worries! Also, if you ever want a Userbox (if you don't know what one is, message me) I'll be more than happy to make one. Re: Movie villain I think you should have more than one villain (or more than one villain team) for your movie. I reckon the villain(s) should be whowever the Offbeats first battled as a super team. Hope it all goes well! :) Oh and while I'm at it, I think it would be a good idea to put a list of your articles on your Userpage, or do what I did and make a category of articles by you. =] Thanks again.Ultrabountyhunter 01:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about the category, I'll do it for you! :] There! Just check at the bottom of your Userpage to see the Articles by Ultrabountyhunter category. It has all of your articles in it! When you make a new article, type Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter inside this [[]]. Once again, thank you.Ultrabountyhunter 10:42, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Words that may NOT be used *Bad words that can be used here are "damn," "hell," and "crap." No A-bombs, F-bombs, or B-bombs. Just ta let you know.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 13:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Gotcha, although to be honest wasn't going to use those words anyway.Ultrabountyhunter 20:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Offbeats Villain Hmmm, thats a hard one. I'd have to say an infinity gem, just because I know more about the gems. Message me on my talk page if you need any more ideas or advice! Thanks. I was originally going to use a cube but then I found out about the infinity gems and they seem more interesting.Ultrabountyhunter 23:19, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re:World War III Oh yes, It's just nobody else was interested. So are you going to be a country leader, or a faction within the country?-- 18:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, first of all you need to make an article of the group. I'll them add it to the World War III article. Australia in between the Red Scare and a small state of panic. I'm guessing some people should be more hypnotic than others. Other than that, I guess you can figure it out quite well.-- 14:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) HeroMachine2.5 JMan2.0 17:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC)I get my pictures from that. Yeah. It's really useful. JMan2.0 23:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC)No you don't.